Inuyasha's worry
by TaliaLion234
Summary: When Kagome gets hurt, not just a little hurt, but really hurt, How will Inuyasha react? I apologize for Inuyasha's OOC-ness, but hey, Like it or Lump it. R&R please!


Inuyasha whirled around to face the demon. "TAKE THIS! KAZE NO KIZU!" and like that, the demon was no more. He turned and ran to Kagome, who was gravely injured. He knelt by her side, and whispered "Kagome"

"Inu..ya..sha.."Kagome whispered, looking the Hanyou in his golden eyes. She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. He picked up the unconcious girl, and held her tightly. "Kagome, don't leave me. I don't know what'd I do without you!" Tears started falling from his eyes. "I love you, Kagome."

Inu held her close and ran towards Kaede's hut. "KAEDE!" he screamed.

The old Miko came running out. "Inuyasha! What's-oh dear. What happened?" She exclaimed upon seeing Kagome.

"Well you know that centipede demon that kidnapped her?" Inuyasha asked. Kaede nodded. "Well when I went to save her, the demon stabbed her, RIGHT THROUGH THE STOMACH KAEDE. SHE'S MORTAL, SHE'S GONNA DIE AND THEN I DON'T KNOW AAAHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as he punched a tree.

"Inuyahsa, it will be okay. Let me see what I can do." Kaede said firmly and gently. Inuyasha nodded and carried Kagome inside. When Miroku and Sango and Shippo saw Kagome and the blood she was losing, they all screamed. Sango fainted at the sight of her best friend dying.

"Inuyahsa, what happened?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha was sitting with Kagome's head in his lap, silent tears falling from his face.

"I wasn't...able to...protect her..." Inuyahsa whispered. He started shaking. "I was careless... and Kagome paid the price..."

The monk placed his hand on the Haiyou's shoulder. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault. And I know Kagome won't think so either."

"That's just it, she won't think so, but I know so and I can't forgive myself.." The tears started to fall faster.

Kaede looked up from her position of wrapping bandages around Kagome and stopping the bleeding. "Inuyasha. Stop with the self pity. Kagome will be alright." The Hanyou's head snapped up, and relief was all over his face. "She probably won't wake for awhile. You should rest." she continued, knowing fully the chances of him leaving Kagome's side. The old woman sighed as she left the hut. "I'm too old for this drama..." She muttered to herself.

The following day, Inuyasha hadn't moved. Miroku and Sango had offered to switch places, but were met with a curt "No". So they busied themselves with helping Kaede, such as picking the medicinal herbs for Kagome, fetching water, and changing the bandages. It kept them busy, and away from their own worry. Inuyasha worried enough for them all, plus again tenfold.

That night Kagome stirred. Inuyasha gasped and was filled with Joy. "Kagome..." he whispered. her dark eyes fluttered open.

"Inu...yasha..." she said weakly. Her eyes widened at the sight of her Haiyou crying. "Why are you crying, baka?"

"Kaede-sama!" Inuyasha called for the old Miko.

Kaede came rushing in, along with Sango and Miroku. There was no time to speak; it was all action. They had to give Kagome water, and change the wrappings, and give her the herbs, and by the time they were done, Kagome was fast asleep again.

Inuyasha cradled the sleeping girl closer. "I was crying because I almost lost you, baka." He carefully placed her head on the ground, and stood up and left the hut.

A few days later, Kagome was able to move some. She couldn't walk fully, so Miroku or Sango helped her. Inuyasha was moping by the well and in various trees. He was beating himself up and blaming himself for Kagome's injuries.

Shippo came running up to him. "Inuyasha! Why haven't you gone and seen Kagome yet?" he yelled at the Hanyou. This was met with a hit,and a lump on Shippo's head.

Inuyasha grumbled and looked away with a "Feh".

"Inuyasha, Sango had the idea that we should make Kagome a crutch. I came here to ask if you'd make it." Shippo said quietly. "If you don't then that's fine, but Kagome hates having to lean on the others to walk." He said sadly and walked away.

An hour later when Sango was struggling to make a crutch for Kagome, Inuyasha walked over and handed her a well-made, sturdy crutch and walked away.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called out. She was walking with her crutch, and looking for the Hanyou. She was annoyed that he had disappeared when she wanted to see him the most.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called out, and called her over. Sango had found a natural hot-spring, and asked Kagome to join her. Kagome tentatively agreed.

After Kagome got settled, she asked Sango why Inuyasha was avoiding her.

"Kagome-chan, how much do remember from the past few days?"

"Nothing, really. I remember the demon, and it stabbed me, and Inuyasha killed it. Then nothing until I awoke completely."

"When you were unconcious for those few days, Inuyasha never moved from your side. He cradled your head, and held you nonstop until you woke up. He worried so much for you, and blames himself." Sango answered quietly.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL DOES HE BLAME HIMSELF?" Kagome steamed.

"Kagome, he said he failed at protecting you." Sango closed her eyes. "I had never seen him cry before."

"He... cried?" Kagome whispered.

"Aye Kagome." Sango affirmed. "So in answer to your question, he's probably avoiding you because he's ashamed."

Kagome tried to stand up, and Sango helped her find her clothes and helped her get dressed, and handed her the crutch. "He also made you that crutch, Kagome."

Kagome moved away through the forest, calling out Inu's name."INUYASHA! INUYASHA!", but to no avail. It occured to her that he won't come out, since he's avoiding her. Kagome looked up, and saw the him perched in a tree.

"Inuyasha, Sit!"

There was a crashing sound, and a Hanyou at her feet. He was glaring at her, and jumped up. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

Kagome took a deep breath to keep her composure. "Because I knew you could hear me, and I know you're avoiding me." Kagome sat down, exhausted (she's still recovering).

Inuyasha sat down next to her. "Why'd you come after me?" He asked moodily.

"Why were you avoiding me?" She retorted.

"Answer my question." he asked.

"I already did."

Inuyasha looked surprised, then sad. "I couldn't protect you. You almost died because I was careless." he muttered.

"Is that it? You seriously blame yourself?" Kagome asked, inredulous. She looked at Inuyasha, who was turned away from her. She reached out, and gently pulled his face so he was facing her. "Inuyasha, it is not your fault. Let me make that clear now." His eyes were downcast and sad.

He looked up into her dark eyes, deep and enigmatic. "Kagome..." he whispered. How I wish I could tell you what I feel, how scared I was to think you were going to die... he thought.

"Inuyasha... Sango told me how you cared for me when I was unconcious..." Kagome started.

Damn that slayer... He thought. "Feh," he said.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome took his hand in hers. " Thank you..."

He gently picked up Kagome and pulled her into his lap, where he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He whispered in her ear, "I was so scared I was going to lose you, Kagome. I can't begin to think about my life without you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha... I was scared of leaving you..." She looked up and the Half-demon had tears spilling from his eyes. She gave him a good squeeze. "That that's how I feel whenever you're injured." and mentally slapped herself when his tears began to fall faster.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. This is how Kagome felt whenever he was hurt? He made a mental promise to never put Kagome through that again. He felt his face burn red when he realized he was crying. "Kagome... I don't know why I'm crying... but it seems I can't stop."

Kagome hugged him tighter, and looked him square in the face. She leaned in, so their lips were only a few centimeters apart "Inuyasha," she started. She was shocked when Inuyasha closed the space between them, pressing his lips to hers. He opened his eyes, and jumped back.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." he stuttered, then jumped up and ran off into the forest.

Kagome stared after him in shock. What had just happened?

Later that night, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede were eating dinner. Kagome was downcast, and everyone had the good sense to not ask. That is, until later on, when she was sitting outside thinking about earlier, that Miroku came and sat next to her.

"Kagome-sama, is everything alright? he asked.

Kagome blushed. Could he really tell something was wrong? "Well, umm, Yes. everything is alright." She sighed.

"Is it about Inuyasha-kun?"

Her eyes widened and relaxed. "Yeah..." she breathed.

"Kagome-sama, don't worry too much. It will only delay your recovery." he said, while groping her butt.

She stood up and walked inside, leaving a red handprint on the monk's face.

"Kagome-chan, what exactly happened with you and Inuyasha? I haven't seen him in at least a week..." Sango asked one night while they were lying by the fire.

"Oh, Sango-chan... Where do I start?" Kagome replied.

"Kagome, I'm sorry... maybe you should go to your time, to give him and yourself some time and space."

"Thanks, I think I will tomorrow. If you see him, tell him I don't know when I'll be back."

(A/N okay bear with me, I don't know their names, but I do know their faces. The curly hair shall be Mayuko, the one with the headband shall be Yuka, and the other one shall be Asami-that's probably completely wrong, so I apologize here and now.)

Kagome sighed. She took a sip of her drink, and stared out the window while her friends chattered on.

"Kagome, are you listening?"

"Sorry, yeah, I am. Go on." Kagome answered sheepishly.

"No you're not. Kagome are you thinking of your boyfriend? The jealous and overprotective one?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, Kagome! What happemed? Did you break up?" Asami asked.

"Well, sort of." Kagome answered.

All 3 girls squealed. "KAGOME YOU HAVE TO TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Alright, alright. Well... you see, I got hurt a couple weeks ago, and he blamed himself and his carelessness, even when I assured him it was not his fault." Kagome answered.

Mayuko squealed. "Kagome he IS overprotective! But is that why you broke up?

Kagome answered, "No, it's just that afterward it became...awkward for us..."

They all sighed. "I see..."

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was sulking in a tree when Sango climbed up next to him.

"Inuyasha-kun." She said.

"What do you want, slayer?" he replied, grumpily.

"What happened with Kagome?" she asked gently.

"Feh. it's none of your business." he snapped.

"Kagome... is my best friend, Inuyasha. I want to know why she's been so sad and depressed. She won't tell me. Please, Inuyasha, she even went to her time, and has been gone for the past couple weeks. Please tell me what happened?" she pleaded.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome has been sad, and won't tell even Sango about it?

"ikissedher" he mumbled.

"You what?" she asked. "I couldn't understand you."

"I. Kissed. Kagome." he uttered venomously.

"Inuyasha-kun..." she started before she gave him a push and he fell off the branch onto the ground. "Go and fix it!"

He looked up at her and in that glance he understood. He stood up and ran toward the well.

Inuyasha was greeted by Sota and Mrs. Higurashi. He politely said his hellos, and went straight to Kagome's room to wait for her.

Awhile later, Mrs. Higurashi knocked and entered.

"Inuyasha, Kagome came back here quite distressed. Do you mind explaining to me why? And also why she had a bandage around her waist?" she sat down.

Inuyasha sighed. He started to tell Mrs. Higurashi everything, and he was surprised at how she stayed calm and listened until the very end.

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome is with some of her friends, but she left her wallet here. Would you mind taking it to her?" She asked, smiling. He nodded and stood up and left.

He learned awhile back that sniffing Kagome out draws attention, so he simply consulted the map Mrs. Higurashi made for him. Inu found himself outside Wacdnalds, and he could hear Kagome inside. He listened, and heard her explaining what happened between them. He heard her sigh sadly, and became sad. Was she really this depressed? He took a breath, adjusted his hat, and the jeans and t-shirt Mrs. Higurashi had him wear, and stepped inside.

Kagome sighed. She really missed him. He was so confusing at times.

"Kagome, may I ask, what do you see in him?" Mayuko asked. "He sounds like a real jerk."

Kagome thought about it. "Well true he can be a jerk, but he's also very sweet. He's protective, and sometimes it's good. He's reliable, and caring, and utterly incredible. While he may come off as stand-offish, he's really very kind. you guys, you don't get to choose who you love, I found out. It just kind of happens." she added. Kagome didn't notice the figure standing at her table.

"Is that what you really think about me?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly, obviously embarrased. Kagome jumped, startled, and blushed, embarrassed.

"Inuyasha..." She said.

Blushing, he handed her the wallet. "You forgot this. Your mom sent me to give this to you." Her friends squealed in delight. "Kagome... I-I-I I'm sorry for hurting you, both the wound and the way I've been avoiding you."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Inuyasha was apologizing? "Inuyasha, it's okay." she said while blushing and looking at the ground.

Inuyasha jumped back in surprise. "Kagome, how can you forgive me so easily when I hurt you so much?" he asked incredulously. His eyes widened when Kagome wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I forgive you because, well," she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Because I love you, baka."

Inuyasha grinned, and leaned down and captured Kagomes' lips with his own. When he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you too."

"Ahem." Yuka cleared her throat. Kagome looked at her friends, and saw they were silently squealing and dying with delight. "Kagome, why don't you go on home, we'll cover your food."

"Thanks you guys!" Kagome replied. She slid her hand into Inu's and they walked home, hand in hand.


End file.
